13 Octobre
by LQPC
Summary: HP/DM: Peu de temps après la rentrée de 6ème année, la guerre éclate, détruisant tout, laissant Harry seul avec son ennemi de Serpentard. Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Drago cache quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à dire... Bonne lecture ;


**Disclaimer:**** rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf tout ce qui est nouveau.**

**Spoiler:**** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5.**

**Rating:**** OS sous le signe Drama/Romance.**

**Mise en garde:**** ce one shot contient l'évocation de sentiments entre deux hommes, homophobes passez votre chemin.**

**Pour tous les autres, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**Humblement votre,**

**LQPC.**

**13 Octobre…**

Hier, jour noir, jour de désespoir… mais personne pour moi, personne n'est là… Nuit, une étoile luit… Sanglots, larmes coulant le long de ma joue… Cheveux éparpillés et visage mouillé, indissociables…

12 octobre: jour détruit, jour de ruines, jour sans vie… Aucune envie, rien; juste dormir, oublier: me vider de ce mal, m'ouvrir à la vie… à la mort peut-être… Souffrir et mourir, mourir pour vivre: c'est peut-être la solution.

13 octobre: rien dit, rien remarqué… j'ai craqué, mais rien n'a filtré… Voldemort n'est plus, et alors ? J'ai tout perdu: mes amis, ma vie… Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul.

Seul, c'est le mot: de Poudlard, il ne reste personne. Personne à part moi, une Poufsouffle dont je ne connais pas le nom, et Malefoy. Pourquoi lui ?! Plutôt que Hermione, Ron, Fred, George…

L'école est détruite, la forêt interdite brûlée quasi totalement, et Pré au Lard un tas de cendres… Les mangemorts encore en vie sont à Azkaban, gardés par des aurors.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire dans ce monde à présent ? Devenir auror comme l'aurait souhaité Sirius et Rémus ? A quoi bon maintenant ? Je crois avoir assez lutté…

Et puis Malefoy, qui me colle depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Lui ou un autre qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Mais que veut-il pour être sans arrêt en train de me lancer des pics, espère-t-il que je lui réponde comme dans nos joutes verbales du temps ou Poudlard était encore une grande école ? Non, j'ai trop donné, je suis épuisé… il n'aura aucune réponse.

J'ai sauvé sa peau, ça s'arrête là. Enfin, en y regardant de plus près, il est le seul lien que j'ai avec ma vie d'avant, mon dernier point d'encrage dans ce foutu monde dévasté. De même pour lui, il a tout perdu… Sa famille, sa fortune, ses amis…

_I'm so tired of being here…_

Potter n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La lueur qui animait ses yeux a disparu depuis avant-hier, le 11 octobre: jour maudit… Remarque, moi non plus je ne suis pas mieux: le nom des Malefoy ne signifie plus rien, le ministère a saisi tout mes biens pour dédommager tout le monde et réparer les dégâts. Il ne me reste plus rien, et ironie du sort, je n'ai jamais été mangemort…

Et Potter, il est tombé tellement bas qu'il ne relève même plus mes remarques… il préfère m'ignorer… je préférais encore quand il y avait nos querelles, au moins il était en vie, de corps et d'esprit...

Et maintenant, je crois que je sombre aussi. Piètre image du dernier héritier de la famille Malefoy…

_I'm so tired of being here…_

Je ne sais que faire, je n'ai plus le gout de la vie, elle s'est arrêtée le 11 octobre dernier, en même temps que celles de mes amis… Un refuge, voilà ce qu'il me faut… La grotte, la grotte de Sirius et de Buck… oui, je crois que c'est bien.

C'est étrange, le chemin semble beaucoup moins long maintenant qu'il n'y a plus l'euphorie d'y retrouver Sirius. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était haut, et la vue… tout n'est que désolation…

Les arbres en contrebas ne sont que de gros buissons vus d'ici… le vide m'attire, je ne peux lui résister…

_I'm so tired of being here…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à Pré au Lard maintenant, il n'y a plus rien là-bas, comme partout en fait… Il va vers la montagne, certainement à a grotte… je vais rester ici pour voir…

Le voilà. A l'entrée de la grotte, comme prévu. Je me demande à quoi il pense, le regard ainsi perdu dans le vide…

J'aimerai le rejoindre, mais je suis certain qu'il me repoussera, comme toujours… Pourtant les choses ont changés, il le sait, j'étais à ses côtés pendant les combats… depuis, il me fuit comme on fuit la peste… J'avoue ne pas avoir été agréable avec lui, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?! Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il me remarquait, qu'il voyait que j'existais… maintenant, il ne réagit plus, il ne fait que m'ignorer; et ça, ça me fait plus mal que tout.

Tant pis, je vais le rejoindre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!...

_I'm so tired of being here…_

-"Harry, NON !!" hurla le Serpentard.

Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il voulait atteindre le point de chute du Survivant avant lui. Dans un geste désespéré, Harry s'tait laissé tomber dans le vide. Drago avait mal dans tout son corps tellement il repoussait les limites de lui-même pour courir vite, toujours plus vite… mais pas assez…

Harry tomba quelques mètres devant lui dans un bruit sourd. Le blond se précipita vers lui, n'osant imaginer le pire… les larmes aux yeux…

-"Non, non…" pleurait-il…

Il n'osait pas toucher Harry. Tout les os de son corps semblaient être brisés, mais par miracle, il était en vie, un filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres.

-"Harry ! Dis-moi quelque chose !" Intima Drago, paniqué…

-"Drago…" Haleta le brun.

-"Ne me laisses pas, tu m'entends ?! Tu n'as pas le droit !" Suppliait Drago en pleurant.

La lueur particulière des yeux de Harry était revenue, et semblait beaucoup plus forte lorsqu'il regardait le Serpentard.

-"Pardonne-moi…"

-"Mais de quoi ?!" Drago ne comprenait pas, il était perdu et ne savait que faire.

-"De ne pas avoir su t'aimer…" furent les dernières paroles de Harry Potter, l'adolescent de seize ans qui terrassa le plus impitoyable des mages noirs…

Drago était totalement désemparé, il hurla son désespoir et pleura tout ce qu'il put. Quand ses larmes devinrent un désert aride, il se releva, résigné.

D'un coup de baguettes il rendit honneur à Harry en réparant son corps brisé. Il jeta un sort sur cet endroit maudit où était tombé le Survivant, et une moitié de son cœur… Rien ne pourra jamais venir troubler ce lieu, ni leur sommeil éternel…

Il créa une stèle de verre, mis un sortilège de jeunesse éternelle sur lui et Harry, s'allongea à côté de lui. Il pris sa main dans la sienne dans une étroite étreinte. De l'autre, il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça la formule du sortilège impardonnable…

Les deux figures emblématiques des dernières années de Poudlard étaient mortes…

La stèle de verre laissait apparaitre Harry, l'air paisible, avec Drago à ses côtés, un sourire sur les lèvres, lui tenant la main pour toujours…

Une petite plaque de cristal à leurs pieds, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_Seule la mort a su nous sauver du néant __dans lequel la guerre nous a laissé…_

_We're so tired of being here…_

**Fin.**

**Alors voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit OS que j'avais dans mon fond de tiroir. Certains auront remarqué que les petites phrases en italiques sont extraites de **_**"My immortal"**_** de evanescence. J'ai trouvé qu'elle se prêtait bien à l'ambiance et au ressentit des personnages.**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires, que je sache ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte énormément pour moi.**

**Fidèlement,**

**LQPC.**

**PS: pour les fans de ma fiction **_**l'Elfe au Sang Mêlé**_**, je vous informe que le chapitre 9 est en finalisation et que j'espère le poster au plus tard dans deux semaines; juste le temps pour moi de l'envoyer à ma chère bêta PirateOfHogwart, ce qui ne va pas être aisé vu que nous ne nous voyons plus énormément pour causes d'études et de 150km entre nous. **

**Je vous jure de faire le maximum pour lui communiquer le chapitre 9.**


End file.
